zankizerofandomcom-20200214-history
Rinko Susukino
|english_voice=Ryan Bartley (Adult) Xanthe Huynh (Child) }} Rinko Susukino (芒野リンコ) is a main character in Zanki Zero: Last Beginning. Her title is Florist of Lust (色欲の花屋 shikiyoku no hanaya). In the Japanese dub, she is voiced by in Japanese. In the English dub, she is voiced by Xanthe Huynh as a child, and Ryan Bartley as an adult. Image Gallery :For Rinko's image gallery, see: Rinko Susukino/Gallery History Before Humanity's Collapse In Rinko's youth, she was bullied by other school girls in her middle school years. In order to stave off the bullies countless harassment she agreed to be a honey trap for them. Going to her teacher, she agrees to have sex with him in exchange for relief from the bullying of others. After her graduation from middle school to high school, news of her infidelity would spring up with her boyfriend who proceeds to break up with her. No sooner after her breakup, she would end sleeping with boy in her class for protection. At age 25, Rinko was a woman who worked at her parents' flower shop. When Mamoru learned about the truth of his sister Sachika's demise at the hands of Rinko and her friends in her youth, she was led to a motel where she was abducted by Mamoru along with the other Garage kids. Arriving on Garage Island When Rinko awoke on the island, she was unable to deal with the sudden change of the conditions around her and seems to be stricken with considerable panic. As with the other survivors, she quickly learned that they had all found themselves on Garage Island with all their belongings stolen and an x-shaped button attached to their belly button. The group surmised that they must have been kidnapped to appear in some kind of reality TV show. Personality She is a hard worker with a very helpful and kind personality, but is also a bit of an airhead. Due to the nature of her work, she knows flowers and very well, and judges Ryo Mikajime to be a "Cactus-like person" .She's also a bit of a cautious person . Rinko's favourite food is meat dishes, she dislikes mushrooms, and she is allergic to tomatoes. Beneath her gentle exterior and friendly disposition however lies an inner dark side to her like many other survivors. Being the Florist of Lust, she had willingly had multiple sexual partners throughout her life in order to seek protection. This had inflicted a sense of guilt within Rinko for her short sighted solutions. Name Etymology Rinko's surname, Susukino (芒野) uses the kanji 芒 "susuki" which the Japanese name for grass, and 野 "no" which means "field", so her name can be read as "susuki grass field". Additionally, is the name of a famous red-light district in Sapporo, Japan which likely links with her title of "Florist of Lust". Her first name Rinko (リンコ) is written in katakana so the kanji reading of her name is unknown. Appearance Zanki Zero Last_Beginning ID Image Rinko Susukino (Child).png|Child Zanki Zero Last_Beginning ID Image Rinko Susukino.png|Adult References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters